Minako and Yaten's First Christmas
by GreekSailor
Summary: Yaten and Minako spend their first Christmas together as a couple in the mountains with Seiya and Taiki close by at all times. With The Three Lights not being from Earth, Minako finds herself having to explain everything from Santa Claus to mistletoe.
1. The Busy Life of Idols

Chapter 1: The Busy Life of Idols

"Mr. Kou, Mr. Kou! Over Here! Please, my job is relying on this interview."

"Yaten, we love you!"

"Don't go! Don't go! We still want autographs!"

This mob of people separating me from the guy holding my heart wasn't my only obstacle of the night. There was still the manager, the stylist, the backstage pass holders, and the event manager to pry him from too. We're never going to make our plane.

"Well, everyone it was a lovely day, but I really must go. I'm meeting my—" He was drowned out by the sound of his fans' squeals. I couldn't hear what exactly went on after that, but I did manage to see his manager whisper something in his ear which always means him having to do something extra. His manager knows we have to be somewhere. "Okay, okay. One interview. Three questions. That's it though. I need to find someone, five minutes ago actually."

I know a smile found its way to my face. He meant me of course; Yaten Kou looking for you is enough to make you smile for the rest of your life. Yaten never has to do much to make me smile; I think I've been smiling since we met except for that whole Galaxia fight thing of course. "So what are you going to be doing during you Christmas break? Something with your brothers or someone a little more special?" The reporter the manager picked from the crowd was a lady who seemed nice enough. I knew what the right answer was, but I was eager to hear what his actual answers would be. The Three Lights hardly ever told the truth in their interviews these days. They had more fans than ever, and anything that would give their fans insight to their personal lives was dangerous. He let out a small chuckle before he started his answer, "I'm getting away, going somewhere far off and isolated to enjoy the holiday with the people closest to me. You're down to one question though. That was technically two." He told the truth, but avoided details. The interviewer didn't skip a beat though, "But you didn't give me a real answer either, so we're counting it as one, unless you tell us who those people are in your next answer along with who this special person you're meeting after the interview is." The crowd fell silent now as I started to walk forward. If the interview was almost over, I had to get backstage soon. They all wanted to know who I was tonight, but he didn't want to tell them. Many people knew we were together of course. Seiya's reaction was probably the best; when Yaten told him, he knocked over his entire drum set, breaking their fish tank, and hugged me for ten minutes straight yelling about how he always knew I'd be sister. I don't know who squealed more: him or me. However, we all decided to avoid angry mobs that we wouldn't exactly open up about it to the general public, but they knew something was up.

"Alright, alright! I'm spending the holiday in a secluded mountain resort with my brothers and someone else whom we all love." I'll never know how he decides when to lie and when to tell the truth, but tonight he was telling the truth for some reason. If any of his fans showed up at our cabin though, he'd be sorry.

I was almost close to the stage by now, but it was getting harder to move around through the fans which is saying something for me. Girls were fixed on his every word knowing he wouldn't say their names, but praying he would anyway. He was beginning to answer his final question though and good thing because our plane was leaving in two hours. "As for the person I'm meeting uhh…" His voice trailed off a bit and the reporter jumped on it. "Is it safe to assume it's a she?" I didn't have to have my eyes glued on his face to see him roll his eyes or place that familiar smirk on his face. He replied with a simple "yes." And to him that also meant answering three questions. "Oh come on! No fair, Mr. Kou. I'm sure your fans are all curious now. Just give us a hint at least! What's her name? Is she pretty? Does she go to your school?"

There was a mini explosion of sound and movement in the group of girls surrounding the stage he was on. My years of chasing idols gave me enough experience to finally get a nice spot right in front, but I wasn't expecting being bumped forward. Yaten continued talking. "Okay, okay that's way more than three." Oh no. There had to be a clump of wires in front of me. There was nothing I could do; I was going to fall, right over the barricade too. "Her name is my little secret okay? She's my—Minako? Are you okay?" The next thing I knew he was there offering me a hand to help me up and didn't let it go. Every eye was on me now though. Normally I'd love the spotlight, but for some reason when it came to Yaten, I liked keeping everyone else out. I know in the past I tried to use all three of them to be in the media's circles, but now that I was actually with Yaten it was different. I wasn't with him because he was famous. I was with him because I love how he shines no matter what. I was able to know the real him. The side of him that no one else will see.

"Is she _your_ Minako? Are you two dating? Yaten, can we have a word?" The reporter was definitely going to get a raise after she revealed this story. He squeezed my hand and started to whisper. "Are you okay? I know…I'm sorry; two hours though and we can forget all this. But now we have to um…fix this I guess. I wasn't just going to stand here without making sure my girlfriend was okay." A small murmur could be heard coming from the crowd. He raised his voice again addressing them now. "Yes this is Minako. The person I'm meeting after the CD signing. And with that, we're leaving. That was my third answer after all. Merry Christmas, everyone! See you when I get home!"

He half carried, half dragged me behind the curtains and into his dressing room with his manager right behind us fuming. "You may as well just tell everyone her life story. Minako's going to be as famous as Sailor V by morning, Mr. Kou." I bit my lip to try not to laugh at the irony. "Why did you have to fall so close to the stage Miss Mina? This is going to be really hard to fix. You have to jet now, girlie, anyways. The backstage pass holders aren't going to be happy seeing you especially after what may have well been Yaten's love confession. You Lights are a handful and just throw in your love interests and we may as well have a reality show already. And I thought Seiya was hard to handle. Minako, next time just-" The glare Yaten was giving him shut up him quickly enough.

"It's your job to fix our mistakes right? I trust you'll fix this one, and I'll give you a bonus to make sure you do. She stays, by the way. Now send in the backstage pass holders so I can leave. I have somewhere to be, remember? Seiya and Taiki are already there enjoying the snow. I've been stuck here hosting this mall opening and signing CD's all day because you said I had to be more approachable. You didn't say anything about giving up my vacation." It was clear Yaten had enough of the idol thing for now though. The manager left speechless, so now his attention was strictly on me.

As always he was impossible to read. "You, look nice. Maybe a bit underdressed for snow though. I hope you brought something warmer to change into on the plane. Then again you should probably change before so you don't fall down. By the way…" His tone changed to a strict one. "Didn't I tell you not to do that?"

I blinked in confusion. "Do what?"

"Hurt yourself. You probably haven't even noticed yet, but you're knee is bleeding." He was right. I never stopped to take in my own damage. There was a rip in my leggings where a tiny scrape could be seen. Red was beginning to stain the areas that weren't ripped.

"Oh, well don't worry Mr. Pop Star, I promise I didn't do it for you. Maybe if you didn't have so many fans though, I wouldn't have been pushed, and then I wouldn't have fallen! So this is clearly your fault!" I stuck my tongue out at him and caught a smile flicker over his face before he wiped it of emotion again.

"You can't blame me for your clumsiness, so don't try." He smoothed his hair back, and before I could react there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The people who were about to enter were the envy of everyone else who was left outside. Three random groups of people were chosen throughout the day as they entered the mall and were rewarded with a pass that would allow them to meet with Yaten for ten minutes after the event was over. I was utterly shocked though to see the people. There was a small family made up of a mother, a father, and a seven year old girl, a group of two guys who didn't look very happy to be there at all, and two twins with long brown hair who looked about my age along with their grandmother. Great, no crazy fangirls tonight. I just sat on the couch and smiled at everyone. Ten minutes turned into a half hour though, and I stopped paying attention.

I guess I heard a door close, but I didn't really notice. I didn't really remember anything until I jumped when Yaten put an arm over my shoulder. "Oh! Sorry, I guess I spaced out or something. What time is it? Are the backstage pass people already gone? Your stylist and that event guy better get here soon. We're going to be so late. They know we have to go! Do you think the plane will wait because you're so famous? I mean you're first class! The only first class person, besides me, on the flight. They couldn't forget us right? Where are the—" I had to stop talking. When someone's lips are pressed as hard against yours as Yaten's were against mine at the moment, nothing else really matters. Where were we going again? Oh, I didn't even care anymore. My heart was fluttering and my mind was fuzzy. Suddenly I was breathing again though. He had pulled away. Now I was just staring into two green eyes and melting over a playful smirk.

"Are you done?" Yaten sat there staring with his face inches from mine with that same playful smirk. So maybe talking a little too much is actually a good thing…

"So if I say no, I get kissed again?"

"I guess so. I don't think I know how to get you to be quiet any other way."

"Then no." He didn't miss a beat on this one and kissed me before I could even shut my eyes.

"Mr. Kou! Oh—um excuse me. I guess we're supposed to knock." The event planner, Yaten's manager, and his stylist had all entered the room without either of us knowing. "So the rumors are true. You do have a girlfriend. A pretty one at that…" My cheeks were burning. I wonder if this is how Rei feels all the time. I guess I should speak up though to prevent the awkward silence.

"Thank you sir. I'm Minako. Yaten's…uh—"

"Girlfriend. Actually everyone we have to go. It was a nice day, and I hope it was a successful one for you. I don't think I'll be needing anything else from you all tonight. Oh, and I know you talked about some sort of payment with my manager. Please send half of the sum to the orphanage on Main Street and the rest to my manager. I promised you a bonus right? Have a good night. Come on Mina, we have a flight to catch." Yaten grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine.

We passed a few cars left in the parking before we got to his. The tiny green sports car almost screamed Yaten. Seiya bought it for him as an early birthday present a week ago. I was just hoping it was as fast as they said it was. We had to be there by 11:30pm and it was already…11? "Yaten! Our plane leaves in thirty minutes!"

"What? No way, it's only…okay hop in. Your bags are in the trunk already with mine. You ready?" I nodded my head and hopped into the passenger seat, and we sped off. Finally we were on our way.


	2. What's Mistletoe?

Chapter 2: What's Mistletoe?

"Mr. Kou and _guest_, this way please." A flight attendant guided us to the exclusive private room in the front of the plane. I'd only been on a plane a few times before this, one of those being when we found out each other's true identities and the other for a mission during my V days. This was different now though. Neither of us had anything to worry about on this flight, except for maybe each other. He placed our bags in the overhead compartments and I chose one of the seats next to the window. I noticed the attendant stayed behind though and was keeping a rather flirty eye on Yaten. "Let me get that for you sir." She sneakily brushed her hand over his to take our bags from him. I know because I did that to him before we were together so many times he actually started to notice. Did she think I was invisible or something or did she think Yaten and I were only friends who hold hands? Well whatever, she was too close to him for comfort.

Yaten took his seat next to me and fastened his seatbelt. "Let me check to make sure it's secure enough Mr. Kou. We don't want you falling out or something." She giggled a small amount and started to move towards his waist.

"Whoa, hold it! It's fine Miss, okay? I think Yaten can handle a seatbelt on his own. You just strap yourself in. We'll handle it here." My overly nice tone made up for the beginning rudeness. It's been months that we've been officially together, but this is still something I refuse to get used to. I understand I was just like her in the past, but I knew him, well I got to know him. She left with an obvious sigh and what sounded like "the rumors are true." I puffed my cheeks out and put my head against the seat. And then he was there with his head on my shoulder.

"Oh come on you know it's not her fault. Besides I am _famous_ remember? It's going to happen as long as your with me, for the rest of our lives." I don't care how right he is. It's still annoying. "Oh come on, you said yourself there's no guy more attractive than me. Minako? Mina?" Now he was just teasing me. I turned my head away from him and face the window, and plane began moving getting ready for takeoff, my least favorite part. Not that I was scared or anything, I just didn't like the feeling of leaving the ground. "Mina you can't ignore me forev— Okay, see I knew I was right." I had wiggled my way under his arm and was now holding on for dear life with shut eyes. "I thought you weren't scared, not that I mind. It's just another excuse to not let you go."

"I'm not scared! I just don't like the feeling in my stomach. You're in a good mood today." I opened my eyes. We weren't going to be in the air for at least five minutes judging by the speed we were moving at. "Why are you so…um happy?" Hopefully that wasn't insulting. Yaten should know what I meant though.

He started laughing. Good. He's not mad at least. "How could I not be? I think that Christmas spirit thing you told me about has taken over. Not to mention I get to spend my first Christmas with my first girlfriend on my first real vacation. But I mean if you'd prefer me to be…"

"No! Yaten-kun! That's not what I meant."

"I know, hush and come here; we're about to take off." He wrapped both his arms around me and squeezed while I shut my eyes again. I didn't dare open them again until we were well into the air. My stomach didn't have that horrible feeling like I left it on the ground this time. "Do you want me to let go now?" He had his usual nonchalant tone again now though like he didn't care either way.

"Never." I kissed his cheek and snuggled into him. No need for pillows on this flight as long as he didn't mind. Which I guess he didn't because he'd fallen asleep with his head on top of mine before the attendant even came back to offer us any. It had been a long day for him. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep too. When I last looked out the window, I could see buildings and land, but now all I saw was water. It was really early though because I could see the sun starting to come out. I shook Yaten's shoulder to try to wake him. "Yaten, look!"

"Huh, what? Mina, go back to sleep." He yawned and started sleeping again, but with a little persistence and a lot of tugging his arm I got him to look. "Fine, I'm up, I'm up. I guess it's pretty. This is the first time I ever really looked. Why bother when the prettiest thing in this world is already mine?" He grabbed a few locks of my hair to show some affection.

"Really? You fly all the time! How could you have never seen this before? It's so beautiful! Look over there! You can see Venus. That's why they call it the Morning Star."

"Morning Star? So that's why you're awake right now. As always, you're the brightest thing in the sky." He put his lips really close to my ears as he spoke so it tickled. "Sunrises are nice, but sunsets are better. After the sunset comes the stars."

"Well Venus is also called the Evening Star because it's the brightest thing in the evening too." He smiled at me again with a little cocky grin.

"Good because I'm only a morning person when you make be." A bell rang and the pilot's voice rang through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be stopping for fuel in approximately thirty minutes. We will reach our final destination in approximately five hours."

We just looked at each other. We didn't know we had a stop not to mention the five more hours of being on this plane. Even first class was cramped when you think about it. Well at least I was cramped with him alone in a luxury room. A year ago he'd probably prefer to jump out of the plane without a parachute than sit this close to me.

"Why are you smiling? That's not a good thing you know. Seiya and Taiki probably wrecked the cabin already, and we're stuck on a plane." Oops, my thoughts were obviously being shown on my face, but he didn't get it.

"Well I don't mind being stuck. Alone. With no one but you. It can't be that horrible can it, Yaten?" I put on my best flirty face, but he put his index finger on my lips to make me stop talking.

"No, unless you never let me sleep, which with you is quite possible. I promise we'll do whatever you want once we get there, if you let me go back to sleep." I just sat blinking at him; he was still his good old self no matter what, not that I'd have it any other way. I sighed and muttered something that sounded close enough to "fine" as I could allow. He moved his finger from my lips, put his arm around my shoulders, and started playing with my hair. I knew I wouldn't win this one, so I just let him go back to his dreams. I couldn't move at all for the next five hours because once again I was his makeshift pillow. Thankfully it was time for the airline to show movies, a three hour movie about some really attractive guys and a shiny ring and some really bad eye and my all time favorite about a nanny who sings and sees talking animals and uses magic to help a family come together. They helped make what would have been the longest five hours of my life go by super fast. Yaten of course slept like a baby through it all.

Eventually though I looked out of my window again and let out a squeak of excitement. The water was gone and was replaced with white scenery as far as I could see. Snow! "Yaten! Wake up! For real this time! We're almost there!"

"Minako, I thought we agreed…" He opened his eyes finally and actually looked outside. "Oh, we're here. Why didn't you say something?" After I gave him a disproving poke in the ribs he added a kidding to that. We watched as buildings slowly came into view as well. They were much different than the ones at home. And finally after a 12 hour plane ride they announced that we'd be landing soon.

Our time exiting the airport was a little difficult. I was sure that at least 4 photographers were waiting for us and snapped pictures of us holding hands. Oddly enough Yaten could care less. He was even smiling at them. After about ten minutes of this, the airport's security escorted us to our private limousine. Seiya and Taiki were nice enough to send one for us after their similar experience arriving. Our ride up the mountain was enjoyable because of the gorgeous scenery. It was my first experience with this much snow, and I think it was Yaten's first time seeing it at all. His eyes were shining brighter than ever, and even through his typical non-caring attitude, I could tell he was thrilled. When the car finally stopped, we were both looking at a huge wooden cabin with one wall completely made of glass to let the sun in. Trees lined the road making it gorgeous, but this was nothing compared to the mountains that could be seen in the distance. It was simply breathtaking and neither of us could talk at first. The driver brought our bags to the door for us and left us with a smile.

"Yaten, it's, it's, it's—"

"Amazing." He finished my sentence for me as we walked inside. "I guess Seiya and Taiki left for the day. They could have waited. It's hardly even ten." He put the bags down right by door so we could explore. On the bottom floor of the glass walled room was a huge living room attached to a just as big kitchen. A huge elegant staircase led to a loft that overhung the bottom floor and was filled with all sorts of games from pinball to my own Sailor V arcade game. Along the wooden walls were hallways leading to more family rooms and also the bedrooms. There were five beds all together. There was also another glass room below the living room with an indoor hot tub. There were Christmas decorations everywhere but no tree. They did however remember my favorite holiday tradition: mistletoe! And of course I was conveniently standing under it.

"Yaten-kun! Look up!" I playfully blinked at him and pointed up, but nothing registered on his face.

"What, Mina? There's nothing but a plant hanging there. I guess it's nice but compared to-"

"No, love! That's mistletoe!" He had to know about mistletoe! It was such an old custom.

"Okay, mistletoe. That's great. What's so special about it?" He didn't know?

"When a girl and a boy stand under mistletoe they have to kiss! It's a Christmas tradition! And we're both standing under it!" His eyes were wide with curiosity now and maybe a little excitement. I can't believe he didn't know about it. Come to think, what did he know about Christmas? I always have to remind myself that he's not from here. He's never experienced Christmas before.

" Oh, well that's a little strange, but if you say it's an old tradition, I guess I better follow it." He grabbed my waist and pulled me in close and our lips met. But of course these moments never last for more than a few seconds it seems. There was a loud slam of the door that broke our lips apart and two tall figures and a cat stood there gawking at us and laughing.

"Ow ow! You two just got here and you're already locking lips! I never thought I'd walk in on my big brother making out with his girlfriend! You guys are so bad! Just kidding! But seriously, why? You knew I'd be here!" Seiya. Of course. He's not even really _my_ brother, but he still picks on me all the same. "Actually forget it! Get off of Yaten and come give your favorite big brother a hug!" He extended his arms to me so I had no choice but to go over. I hugged Taiki first in protest though. Seiya and I were actually quite close now though. Nothing like Yaten and I of course. Seiya adopted me long before Yaten even liked to even be in the same room as me, so our relationship is much deeper than people other than our close friends know. It also helped that Seiya has grown fond of falling for my friends, Rei in particular since she rejects him most.

"Hey Seiya! Hey Taiki! And Artemis! I think this has been the longest we've been apart! I hope you were well behaved." I scooped him off the ground and hugged him too. Artemis is part of the deal with me. Where I go he goes too. Artemis has been there for me more than anyone. He's not just my cat or my guardian. He's my best friend too. He did agree to go ahead with Seiya and Taiki though just to give Yaten and I a little alone time. It was even his suggestion.

"Mina…I'm not just some cat you know." Artemis protested but climbed up onto his usual spot on my head.

"Yeah…hey guys. I've never been happier to see you." Yaten mumbled. He was actually upset he didn't get to really kiss me! I walked back over and grabbed his hand to try to make it up to him. "Mina was just telling me about this Christmas stuff called mistletoe." He pointed up at it and his brothers just stared like he did.

Taiki and Seiya at the same time asked, "What's mistletoe?"

Seiya shocked even more when he asked, "What's Christmas?"


End file.
